Frozen: The Beginning of the Prophecy
by DisneyFanatic123
Summary: Set before frozen. Little Molly has a secret power, but when she accidentally strikes her younger sister in the stomach, she wakes up an old prophecy that will finally come true. R&R.
1. Scene 1: Birds of a feather

**A/N: These are some ideas that I came up with after hearing some song outtakes from Disney's Frozen. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. And no flames. These are all going to be in script form.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters in it. This is mostly OC's that I took off of different OC's that I've seen in other fanfictions, just with different names. **

Scene 1: Birds of a feather

(The scene starts out with a baby with brown hair and blue eyes. A little girl with white hair and blue eyes is staring at the baby. She obviously has fear in her eyes because she holds a deep secret that she thinks will ruin everything if her parents knew. She is thrilled to have a baby sister to share her secret with, but is afraid that if she shows the little infant her power, her parents will soon find out. She starts tearing up.)

The mother of Molly and Rosie: This is your new baby sister

(The young princess starts to sob, then looks at her parents)

Molly: can you give me a minute alone

The mother of Molly and Rosie: oh, okay

(The queen and king, who has been silent the entire time, leave and the young princess looks back in the crib.)

Molly: (sighs) I wish I could tell them, but everything would just go wrong. Our parents aren't very keen on magic and… well look!

(She flicked her hands a few times and some snow came out of them. The baby giggled and cooed as the beautiful magic show continued. The older princess smiled happily as she saw how fascinated the baby princess was.)

Molly: Some day

(The little baby looked at her puzzled)

Molly: Someday I'll tell them, but you're all that I have at the moment. (Sighs) I promise to never leave your side if you never leave mine.

(The older princess puts her hand in the crib, which the baby gleefully took it. The older princess smiled and pulled her hand away so she could go to her own room for the night.)

End of Scene 1

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first scene. R&R**


	2. Scene 2: Busted

**A/N: This chapter will be a little like what happened to Anna and Elsa in the beginning of the movie. It just felt good to have some ties between what happened to Anna and Elsa to what happened with her own mother. plus, it sort of explains the whole thing with Elsa being born with powers. I do not own the scene or the way Elsa gets her powers.**

Scene 2: busted!

(The two princesses are in their bedroom, Molly lying peacefully in bed and Rosie sneaking up to Molly's bed.)

Rosie: Molly? Molly! Wake up!

Molly: What do you want, Rosie?

Rosie: Play with me! Play with me!

Molly: Go play by yourself

(Molly pushes Rosie off of her bed and goes back to sleep. Rosie gets an idea and climbs back up to the top of the bed. She cracks one of her sister's eyes open.)

Rosie: Do you want to build a snowman?

(Molly's eyes now opened fully as she smiles up at her sister's enthusiasm. They run down the hall to a deserted room and Molly started her magic, Rosie gaping at it in awe.)

Molly: are you ready

(Rosie nods very quickly. Molly throws the snowball she made with her hands up in the sky, making it snow indoors. Rosie runs around the room in a happy dance. Molly then steps on the ground, making an ice rink in the process. They make a snowman and skate along with it. They slide on snow banks and Rosie tries to jump on the snow banks as Molly makes them appear. Rosie is going too fast and Molly loses her footing. Rosie jumps. Molly tries to catch her, but ends up hitting her sister in the stomach, making her pass out for the little bit of time for the impact. She can't get up.)

Molly: Rosie!

(Molly runs towards her sister and helps her up.)

Molly: Are you okay?

Rosie: yeah, I think I'm fine.

(Rosie doubles over from the sudden pain in her stomach)

Molly: Come on, Rosie. You need some help.

Rosie: (Puzzled) but I thought you were trying to keep your power away from mom and dad

Molly: Yeah, I am. But you're in trouble, and I can't help you alone

Rosie: There is a book with a map that should lead us to a bunch of trolls

Molly: Rosie, you're a genius! Where is it?

Rosie: In the library, just be quiet. We don't want to wake up mom and dad

Molly: Right, I'll be right back with the book. We can then sneak out and take one of the horses to the trolls

Rosie: Okay, hurry!

(Molly runs out of the room they were in and to the library. She searches for the book. When she finds the book, she turns around to head back to Rosie, but was stopped by a pair of tall, stern people. She looked up to see it was her parents.)

Molly and Rosie's mom: What do you think you're doing, waking up early and making a lot of noise. People are trying to sleep.

Molly: (Stares at her parents, then sighs) We need to go out somewhere

Molly and Rosie's dad: Are you going out to see the mythical troll that live in the forest?

(Molly nods sadly)

Molly and Rosie's dad: Why on earth would you want to go there?

Molly: Because (Sighs) because I accidentally struck Rosie with my powers and we think the trolls are the only one's that can help us figure out what's going on.

Molly and Rosie's mom and dad: What?

Molly and Rosie's mom: Since when do you have powers

Molly: Since forever. I hid them from you because you don't like magic and I didn't want to be thought of as a monster.

Molly and Rosie's mom: Well, we'll think about this later. Right now we have to save your sister

Molly: Thank you, mommy. I knew you would understand. Come on, Rosie is this way

(The three of them started walking toward the room where Rosie was left. They opened the door, picked up Rosie, and started off to the trolls.)

End of Scene 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this scene. R&R**


	3. Scene 3: The trolls

**A/N: This scene is also like a scene in the actual movie frozen. Well, enjoy. I don't own scene or any of the trolls. R&R**

Scene 3: The trolls

(They got to the clearing where the trolls should be, all that was seen was a bunch of rocks. We walked to the center.)

Molly: Please help up! It's my sister!

(The rocks started to roll at us and popped out to reveal their true forms.)

Cliff: It's the king

(An old looking troll comes towards us.)

Grand Pabbie: Your majesty, born with the powers or cursed

The king: Well, we didn't know until now, but she said she was born with it

(Rosie walked towards the elderly troll)

Grand Pabbie: you're very lucky, normally when somebody freezes your stomach, well, let's just say that you would be having a baby in nine months. But, luckily, you still have time.

Molly: Wait, what do you mean by, a baby?

Grand Pabbie: I mean, since you froze her stomach, she will be perfectly fine. But her first born child will have the same powers as you, unlocking an ancient troll prophecy to come true. (to Rosie) If you don't help your first born, Arendelle will forever be blanketed in an eternal winter.

Rosie: No

Molly: It's okay

The King: Thanks, we should head home now

Grand Pabbie: Come anytime you run into trouble with magic

The King: (With an evil grin) Don't worry, I don't think we will be having any more problems any time soon

(We do an close-up on Molly's frightened face as her father looks at her with an evil grin.)

End of scene 3


	4. Cut Scene: Uh oh

**A/N: This story was supposed to be really short. This is actually supposed to be a cut scene if this was an actual short film. I don't own Frozen or anything affiliated with it, fanfiction or movie. R&R**

End of scene 3

Cut scene: Uh oh

(Molly was stuck in her cage, her father's punishment for lying to them for all those years, waiting for her sister to come see her. A guard comes up to the cage and looks down at her.)

Molly: (Demandingly) Where's Rosie?

Guard: The queen wanted me to inform you that she is having her first child and she will not be seeing you today

Molly: She's having a child? Already? I thought she wanted to postpone the first child because of the prophecy.

Guard: I don't know, she looks pretty excited about this

Molly: So the prophecy begins

(The guard nods. We do a close-up on molly's face, her eyes wide in awestruck horror.)

Molly: Uh oh

The end

**A/N: Here you go. Hope you enjoy. R&R**


End file.
